


Sacred Cups And Golden Arrows

by Not_You



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, First Time, House Party, M/M, Magical Realism, Public Sex, canon-typical blackmail, lovers in a dangerous time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: Written for that brief flowering of the kinkmeme.  The prompt was for our heroes to be the descendants of Greek gods, Eros and Ganymede specifically.  I sent them to a house party because it seemed right, somehow.





	Sacred Cups And Golden Arrows

This Wooster is always one for any kind of fete, party, treat, or other amusement. Just sound the horn and old Bertram will come running to whatever binge one elects to throw. As such, masquerade balls are usually so much jam to me, but being blackmailed into attending casts a definite pall. As does knowing that I'll have to go as something bally ridiculous, like Cupid. It was one of those themed thingummys, and by the time Stiffy realized she needed to twist my arm into going, the only Greek god left was Eros. 

"Dash it, Jeeves." I said, surveying my scanty ensemble, "I don't see how I'm meant to leave the house in this."

"A full-length overcoat covers a multitude of sins, sir," he said softly, shimmering into the room bearing the aforementioned garment. I glanced over at him and boggled to see him in a toga and sandals. "Sir?"

"I'm sorry, Jeeves. The knowledge that would be in costume failed to prepare me for the reality, though the drapery is rather becoming."

"Thank you, sir. It is now half-past eight, sir." He draped the coat over the foot of the bed. The party was meant to start at nine, and I sighed.

"You've thought of no way around this, Jeeves?"

"None, I regret to say, sir."

"Very well, then." I started unbuttoning my shirt, and he graciously left me to haul on the wretched get-up in privacy. 

A sort of ungainly white diaper-thing, a cheap wig of golden curls, gilt sandals, and a little toy bow and quiver. And of course a set of ludicrously small white, feathery wings. Once I had gotten myself into the mess, I surveyed the effect in the mirror, and winced. It was appalling. I looked lankier than ever, spindle-shanked and hollow-chested, my face somehow magically elongated into horseyness. The wig made me look washed out, and I groaned, wrapping myself up in the coat. "I'll never forgive Miss Byng, Jeeves."

"Indeed not, sir," he said softly, opening the door for me.

"At least you look all right. Who are you meant to be again?"

He smiled faintly, pulling a gilt chalice from somewhere within the toga. "Ganymede, sir."

Things were a little better when we got there. There were other coves wandering about in nearly nothing and looking as ridiculous as I felt, so taking off the coat wasn't as much of a wrench as it could have been. Jeeves and I split up, both in search of Stinker's cousin, who was apparently wandering around London in possession of certain sensitive documents, all unawares. Stinker could apparently not be bothered to retrieve his own blasted billets doux, and as usual, I was left doing Stiffy's dirty work. I mean, I'm very dedicated to the cause of domestic felicity and all that, but this was a bit thick. After all, I had only the vaguest description of the cousin to go by, and I was surrounded by a dizzy whirl of Greek gods. 

The cousin was Helios, but he turned out to be dashed hard to find for a man covered in gold foil. It was midnight before I caught up with him. This particular binge was being held in a massive, eerie house, stuffed full of heavy old things, many Classically-influenced, almost certainly the source of the theme. Helios paused under the massive gold-inlaid clock that dominated one room, and I scurried over, holding up my ridiculous diaper with one hand, not sure what I was going to say to him. I caught sight of Jeeves making his way over from the opposite door, and then the clock struck midnight and blotted out everything.

It wasn't that it was so loud, just something sweet and strange in the nature of the sound. It made me feel like dancing or running, but in the strangest way, like a dream but bitingly real in the way dreams hardly ever are. It was as if every color in the room got brighter all at once, and the artificial flowers and greenery turned into real ones. Looking around at the glow that suddenly seemed to be cast over everyone, I almost wasn't surprised to feel my wings twitch. I felt very strange, but absolutely oojah-cum-spiff. My wings unfurled behind me like sails, a few gleaming white feathers shaking loose. I tossed my head and realized that the gilded curls were now my own. And actually rather beautiful, I decided. The wrapping dropped from my hips and I just laughed, not minding a bit. 

The truly rummy thing was that no one else seemed to mind, either. The party went on as though I wasn't standing there without a stitch on and a pair of real live wings, and I had to laugh again. Everyone else seemed both lovely and rather ridiculous, paper dolls pretending to be people. Except for Jeeves. He stood out, seeming somehow even more perfect and impeccable than usual, but also less... closed off, or stuffed frog-like. It was a change for the better, and I beamed at him. He actually blushed, and there was something so bally enticing about his artless shyness that I walked right past what I couldn't help thinking of as 'the false Helios' with a little dash of loving contempt, going up to Jeeves as boldly as if I were dressed and wrapping one wing around him. He sighed and shuddered a little, turning his head to let my feathers tickle his face. I laughed and kissed his cheek, leaving a fiery mark as if I had been wearing lip rouge, and danced away as it faded from his skin, leaving him dazed and beautiful. 

The next little while is a bit of a blur, really. I know I led some almost certainly illegal party games, and that I began to see the arrows. Over half of those in attendance had a tiny, golden shaft sticking from their chests. Upon closer inspection they were fletched with dove feathers, and I recalled that they were the arrows of love, and that the owl-fletched jobbies some of the guests had were those of indifference. One clear picture from this time is of myself, sitting with a besotted girl on my knee and kissing her within an inch of her life as I gently pulled one of the latter sort from her heart. She didn't much want to move, but I gave her an encouraging little push, and as soon as she was out of my lap she went to some cove dressed as Hades, with whom I knew she belonged.

I feel as if I did a lot of this sort of thing. I just know that I kept being midnight for a bally long time, and that I fixed a lot of misaimed arrows. It was rather nice, really. To know I was doing it right, and that it would work, that I didn't have to rely on luck or guesswork or being able to outmaneuver Stiffy Byng. Still, I began to flag a little, and started desperately wanting a drink. The champagne everyone had been sharing with me really wasn't doing the trick and I was just casting about for something else when Jeeves reappeared. He had melted into the crowd a while ago, but now he came to me, bearing a heavy gold chalice in both hands. He knelt at my feet and kissed the top of each one, his every movement beautiful. He offered up the chalice, and I could see that it was filled to the brim with wine as red as blood. I locked eyes with him as I took it, and he flushed again. 

Raising the cup to my lips, I wasn't at all surprised when it hit the spot exactly. Anything Jeeves brings me generally does, after all, and I offered him a hand up, pulling him into my lap. "Thank you, Jeeves." I said softly, as the lawless revel went on around us, some couples sneaking off and some remaining right where they were, with a rapt audience.

"You're welcome, my lord," he murmured, sighing as I cradled him with one wing. He drank when I put the cup to his lips, and shivered. One red droplet trailed over his lower lip, and I smiled, sliding one hand into his toga as I licked it up, making him whine.

"I think it tastes better on your skin," I purred, and poured a little trail of it down the side of his neck and slowly lapping it up, following errant trails down to his chest as he moaned, flushing all over. 

I suppose it's no surprise that I eventually worked the toga up to Jeeves's waist and turned him to straddle me. Knowing something of the love that dare not speak its name, I still don't know what we used for lubricant. He slid onto me as easily as in a dream, though, and I took him the way I had wanted to for years, staring into his eyes as things whirled on around us. Jeeves melted in my arms, crying out softly every time I moved, his voice the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I have no idea how long it went on, just that it felt like bally forever.

But finally, Jeeves mewling and tightening so hard around me it hurt a little (only in the best possible way) it struck one o'clock, and everyone sort of sank to the floor as if their strings had been cut. Jeeves and I caught our breath in the quiet, and I tilted my head to one side, gilt curls dropping to the floor. "Good Lord." I yawned cavernously. "Is it really only one, Jeeves?"

"By the clock and nothing else, sir," he said, carefully standing and rearranging his drapery, blushing. The white fabric was stained red with wine, and I shivered.

"So..."

"Sir?"

"Jeeves, what happened here?" I shrugged out of the wings without thinking about it, dropping them to the floor as well.

"The clock, sir." He looked over my head at is, and I turned to regard it as well. "I had not realized that it bears an enchantment that calls to Divine blood."

"Divine blood?" I shivered, chilled in the quiet room.

"You are of Eros's line, sir. I myself descend from Ganymede." He shimmered away and came back with my coat, wrapping it around me. I blushed.

"So all this, then..."

"I adore you, sir. I simply hadn't found the courage to say so."

"Oh! Oh, jolly good then." I beamed at him. "I think an extremely early breakfast is called for, what?"

"Indeed, sir. Still, there are tasks that must be completed here."

And by that he meant getting everyone back into their clothes, and dragging the servants back to their quarters so no one would realize that they had joined in. I helped, and we also got the letters from Helios, his gold foil and radiating rays rather crumpled from all his adventures. I had to smile at him and at all the rest, so much like children who have worn themselves out playing. Jeeves seemed to share my sentiments, and we tiptoed out in silence. The journey home by cab was quiet as well, and Jeeves had to shake me awake when we reached our destination, half-carrying me up the stairs. 

"My cupbearer." I cooed, nuzzling him as soon as we were safely inside. He went bright red.

"Zeus's, more correctly, sir."

"The original Ganymede, maybe. You belong to me."

"Indeed, sir," he said softly, and I could see the faintest gleam of gold at his heart, and knew I was pierced the same way.

Naturally, we spent that night together, and everything was the same as always the next day, except for being completely different. For instance, after Jeeves got Stiffy off our backs and I could've just kissed him for it, I actually did. All in all, I had to call it a vast improvement.


End file.
